Crash and Burn
by Legendary Moon
Summary: Short song-fic around Savage Garden's song. Reflects Usagi and Rei's relationship in the Crystal Tokyo era.


AN: Hi all, LM here. I've been looking for a while and FINALLY found some of my (really) old stories. I've decided to include them here for fun since this one was written sometime in the late 1990's (I was still in high school). I've cleaned them up a little bit, but for the most part they are "as is". Note that the email address listed within the story was hacked in 2002 or 2003 and no longer exists. Feel free to comment or review to . I also welcome requests or challenges. ^_^ Thank you for reading!

-  
Author: Eclipse | E-Mail: | Title: Crash and Burn | Rating: PG | Standard Disclaimers Apply | | -

I always knew there was something special about her. But then it wasn't too difficult to see. She was so innocent. So caring.  
She accepted the others into her heart so quickly. It was different with me though. It took longer for her to accept me. Maybe it was because of my stubborness. Maybe because of our pasts. It started the moment we met. Usagi and her odango bobbed up the steps of my temple with Ami and another of Usagi's friends. I found out that I was a sailor senshi that day and my life was forever changed. It's the way she treats me. Dear Usagi-chan, thank you!  
============

She's my best friend. Out of all the senshi, we're the closest.  
I can talk to her about anything. When we were young, it seemed that we'd never stop fighting. Now I have Mamo-chan and we have a beautiful daughter. Crystal Tokyo has never been more peaceful, or more beautiful. Many of the people, unfortunately, have forgotten how my friends and I fought to keep it this way. Some disturbing news has been received. Rei, my closest friend, is having problems. She hasn't been out of her temple for over a month now. The others are worried that something is desperately wrong, and Rei might be thinking of suicide. But what can I do to help?

Dear Rei, I know the difficulties you had and still live with today because of Yuuichirou's death are hard to deal with...  
{When you feel all alone}  
{And the world has turned it's back on you}

...Please don't hesitate to call me...  
{Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart}

...I know what it's like to lose someone you love...  
{I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you}

...I hear what people say about you...  
{It's hard to find relief and people can be so cruel}

...I wish I could make them see the real you...  
{When darkness is upon your door}  
{And you feel like you can't take anymore}

I hadn't been away from the temple at all for about a month after Yuuichirou died. I guess I was waiting, more like hoping, for death to come knocking on my door. I knew it wouldn't. We, the sailor senshi, age so slowly it's as if we could live forever. One day there was a knock at my door. I hoped it was death coming for me,  
but imagine my surprise when I opened the door to see Usagi standing there in the rain. She told me she wanted to help...  
{Let me be the one you call}  
{If you jump, I'll break your fall}  
{Lift you up and fly away with you into the night}  
{If you need to fall apart}  
{I can heal a broken heart}  
{If you need to crash then crash and burn}  
{You're not alone}

...I had no idea they all still kept in touch. Usagi explained that none of them had seen me out of the temple for a long time so they connected and called her. She took the time out of her duties to come out here and talk to me. About two hours after Usagi had arrived, Ami-chan showed up on my door step. It was almost as if they had planned it. Ami smiled and told me of her loss of Ryo...  
{When you feel all alone}  
{And a loyal friend is hard to find}  
{You're caught in a one way street}  
{With the monsters in your head}  
{When hopes and dreams are far away}  
{And you feel like you can't face the day}

...Usagi smiled and nodded as she said that I was welcome to call her anytime I needed to...  
{Let me be the one you call}  
{If you jump, I'll break your fall}  
{Lift you up and fly away with you into the night}  
{If you need to fall apart}  
{I can mend a broken heart}  
{If you need to crash then crash and burn}  
{You're not alone}

...The next thing I know, Mako-chan is standing beside me with my favorite dinner. She tells me the pain will end and I will be stronger than before...  
{Because there has always been heartache and pain}  
{And when it's over you'll breathe again}  
{You'll breathe again}

... Minako-chan kneels beside me and smiles warmly,  
silently letting me know that she's there for me as well...  
{When you feel all alone}  
{And the world has turned it's back on you}  
{Give me a moment please}  
{To tame your wild wild heart}

...Usagi envelops me in one of her massive tackle/bear hugs. I tell her that I'll never let anyone hurt her while I live and silently thank her while sobbing on her shoulder. I make a solemn promise that I'll always be there for her.  
{Let me be the one you call}  
{If you jump, I'll break your fall}  
{Lift you up and fly away with you into the night}  
{If you need to fall apart}  
{I can mend a broken heart}  
{If you need to crash then crash and burn}  
{You're not alone}

-  
Song: Crash and Burn by Savage Garden 


End file.
